Dealing With The Darkness
by HarmonyVintage
Summary: Hermione goes insane one day when Ron disappears. She is taken into the care of Harry Potter, who she slowly falls in love with. But when she finds a cure for her problem, will her demons still follow her? Will she admit her feelings to Harry? And will sh


**"Harry, I swear to BLOODY MERLIN, LET ME GO THIS _INSTANT!" _Hermione Granger bellowed to her best friend, who was lifting her up, draping her over his shoulder, like a sack. She started pounding her fists into his back, kicking her feet up and down in the process. Ron was trailing behind, pulling Hermiones' hair childishly, and poking her cheeks, like a five year old. They were all in their flat, living in their special home together for over 3 years, after graduating from Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardy, that is. Harry and Ron ignored her protests, and laughed at her, carrying her out of the house.**

**They had all really grown up since Hogwarts, _really._ Hermione was dressing in more girlish looking clothes. She had developed her figure nicely, and filled out in all the right places. Her hair was no longer bushy and frizzy, but straight and smooth from Sleekeasys. She was still tiny as a mouse, but was surprisingly beautiful. Her honey brown glazed eyes were the same as ever. Ron had gotten much taller, and his red hair, had gotten longer, swishing at shoulder length. He certainly was well built, and he was as handsome as ever. Harry was just like Ron, towering over Hermione along with Ron. He had worked out for a long time in the gym, and had unbelieveibly HUGE muscles, his black hair as untamed as always, his green eyes still making every girl get lost in. But the thing that had changed most about all of them was their friendship. It had gotten stronger over the years. Hermione was more independent, but Harry and Ron were as protective as ever. They were like her bodyguards, making sure no one would hurt her. They were like brothers and sisters. But they liked it that way.**

**"Sorry, 'Mione, your going to have to deal with it for now. We need to go to the _Hot Martini _and meet Alyson and Sydney. I know you don't like it there, but your going anyway, because we love you, and you do have your performance this afternoon..." he said to her, while walking out to their car. Harry had learned to drive shortly after they left Hogwarts. Alyson and Sydney were Harry and Rons friends, who worked at the Hot Martini, a muggle club, which was similar to the Three Broomsticks. They had promised to go there and help out, like always. Hermione wasn't too fond of the two gorgeous blonde girls, the girls with the deep blue eyes, the girls who were madly in love with her two boys. Alyson was in a deep crush with Harry, while Sydney with Ron. But they didn't like them back, only as friends. They implied that, 'Hermione, your the only girl in our lives'. Even though, Harry DID have a girlfriend, named Annie Callway, who lived in America. So, they had a long distant relationship. Of course, Hermione was happy at that, for Harry had said, "Your still the love of my life and my girl. You'll always come first. Annies' not even close to your spot in my life. Don't worry." **

**Hermione had learned how to play the guitar, and now had private lessons all the time, every tuesday. The boys have never heard her sing, or play her guitar before, and they were looking forward to it this afternoon. Thats where she was going to perform a song she just wrote, called, "I'm in love with my guitar." which kind of matched at what she was saying. Harry and Ron were Aurors now, and they worked all the time on the weekends.**

**"And Mione, this time can you try to be nice to them? For us...?" Ron asked pleadingly, giving her the puppy dog look. She rolled her eyes. He then gave the i'm-a-boy-whos-dog-just-got-kicked-repeatedly look. She sighed. "Fine fine...but tonight...please promise you won't laugh at me?" she asked softly. Harry opened the back door of his red convertible, throwing Hermione in, then closing the door. Him and Ron then jumped in the front part of the car, Harry putting the keys into the ignition. When he was done with that, he turned to Hermione who was fumbling with her seatbelt, not noticing that her guitar case was right next to her. He gave her a sincere look, Ron looking back and doing the same. **

**"Hermione...we've never heard you play or sing before...but we will promise we won't laugh at you, no matter how horrible you may be." Ron told her, Harry nodding hastily after him.Harry started driving. Hermione sighed and looked out of the window of the car as they drove on, taking in Londons wonderful features.**

**In a matter of minutes, Harry pulled into a parking space infront of the big green and purple slanted building, with a large sign with a Martini picture on it, the words, "Hot Martini," across the front of it. He took the keys out, and the three of them walked in, Hermiones guitar case in her hand. As they entered, they weren't surprised to find it empty. It just opened, and people didn't come till the afternoon. Alyson, wearing pants and a short sleeve pink shirt, walked up to Harry, appearing behind the bar counter. Her high heels clicked as she walked, her blonde hair flowing down her back. She was chewing on something...an olive, perhaps? She stopped infront of them, and smiled warmly. **

**"Hey guys, whats up? Ready for your act this afternoon, Hermione?" she asked bitterly, distaste lingering in her voice. Sydney and Alyson weren't too fond of Hermione themselves. Hermione nodded. "Where do I set up, by the way?" she asked kindly.**

**Alyson didn't answer, she just pointed to a large stage in the far right corner. Hermione nodded, again, and walked over to the stage and began tuning her guitar, and plucking the strings. She wasn't really playing, so Ron and Harry weren't really listening. Ron glanced at the clock. It was 11:50. Ten more minutes till Hermione was on. **

**Sydney appeared from behind the counter too, looking the exact replica of Alyson, only with a deeper brown tint to her skin. She sneered in Hermiones direction, and walked over to Ron.**

**"So do you think Hermione will do it tonight? Good, I mean?" Sydney asked Ron. Ron beamed down at her. "Of course! Our 'Miones almost good at everything." he replied, looking confident. **

**Sydney and Alyson fell into a fit of giggles. "Almost good at everything? What isn't she good at?" Alyson asked shyly, facing Harry. Harry chuckled. "Cooking." Alyson's lips formed into a wicked grin. **

**"I can cook great. My mother paid for a professional chef, and he taught me everything I know.." she said, her eyes shining with mischief. Harry and Ron didn't quite hear her, for they were staring at the loads of people that were piling in now. Harry glanced at the clock. 11:55. It was almost time.**

**A few minutes later, everyone was seated at their usual spots, Hermione up on the stage, her hair up in a ponytail, dark demin jeans covering her lower self, and a tight blue tee-shirt that had a womans face on it, the eyelashes over done. She applied little makeup, which showed off her natural beauty. She was sitting on a stool, her guitar in her lap. Alyson was on the stage too, speaking into the microphone. **

**"And without further adu, heres Hermione Granger, singing her new song, "I'm In Love With My Guitar!" she shouted, getting a humongous round of applause and cheers, most coming from the closest table, where Ron and Harry were sitting. They were watching her with smiles on their faces.**

**Hermione pressed a button on her radio, and music boomed from it. It was a steady beat, very Hermioneish. She played her guitar along with the beat, her long delicate fingers strumming the strings carefully. She opened her mouth, and sang into her microphone. What Harry and Ron heard, shocked them. Her voice was strong, and it matched the song perfectly. She didn't mess up, hesitate, or stutter, she was perfect. **

**_"I've been trying too hard  
I've been spinning around  
Got people chasing me down  
Gotta find a way back to my world somehow, somehow _ **

_Right now I wanna get lost inside of a song  
Where there's no right or wrong  
In my room all alone is where I belong  
My life is mine once I'm behind the door_

_Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me, we'll never be apart  
I'm in love with my guitar_

_I grab a handful of strings  
I've been dying to play  
It carries me far away  
I don't need to explain when I've got nothing to say, oh yeah  
If I break down it's all the sound I make_

_Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me, we'll never be apart  
I'm in love with my guitar, oh yeah_

_Keeper of my secrets  
Part of all my dreams  
Somehow we're connected  
From a whisper to a scream_

_Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me, we'll never be apart  
Cause I'm in love with my guitar_

_Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me, we'll never be apart  
I'm in love with my guitar, oh yeah_

_I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love with my guitar  
I'm in love with my guitar.."_

**She ended with a long strum, and she stopped, and waited. The crowd looked at her in amazement, even Sydney and Alyson, and then they all broke out into the loudest applause ever heard anywhere. They were whistles, screams of delight, clapping, and cat calls.**

**Hermione felt her lips form a cheek-hurting smile. She started laughing, when Harry and Ron ran up onto the stage, picked her up, and spinned her around. She felt two tears slip out of her eyes, and she hugged them with all her might. She looked up at them doubtfully. **

**"You really think I was good?" she asked. Harry and Ron looked at her like she was dumb.**

**"Bloody Hell Hermione, you were brilliant! I never knew you could sing like that!" Harry and Ron said at the same time. Hermione smiled bigger, if that was even possible. **

**"Thanks you guys!" but what Harry did next, surprised her. He walked up onto the stage, and said the following...**

**"I know most of you guys know about this, but I'm going to sing a song of my own, also, for my best friends, Hermione Jane Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley, about our times at Hogwarts." applause came from the crowd. Hermione sat down, amused. The music started to play, and Harry started to sing, wonderfully.**

**_"Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Ron's head _ **

_And this is where I grew up  
I think the Dursleys fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

_And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
School Records says I almost killed myself twice  
I must have battled Voldemort half a dozen times_

_I wonder if It's too late  
Should I go back and try to fix my mistakes  
Life's better now like it was back then  
If I was them I would be so proud_

_Oh oh oh  
Oh god I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the Great Hall  
I found the photo of the friends that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

_Remember the old commom room?  
Where we played wizards chess all day  
Hermione always read her book_

**_and remember all the adventures we took? _ **

_We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how if feels  
To sing to more than just the broom stick_

_Hermione is still my girl, and when we kissed_

**_I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of boyfriends since then  
But I always will remember that friendly kiss _ **

_Oh oh oh  
Oh god I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the Great Hall  
I found the photo of the friends that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

_I miss that school  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it_

_If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out theGreat Hall  
I found the photo of the friends that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

_Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me_

****

**Then, he spoke..."I love you guys, Hermione and Ron., and I want the memories of Hogwarts to last forever." Applause then again erupted, from everyone, Hermione looked like she was crying. The next thing she knew, she was running up on the stage, throwing her arms around Harrys' neck, and giving him small kisses. Ron ran up, and pulled them all into a hug. "We love you too!" she mushed, hugging him tight. It was true. Hermione was the first girl Harry kissed, in the fourth year. It was very friendly, but he loved it.**

**Alyson and Sydney didn't look so pleased. Ron whipped Hermione away from Harry, pulling her into a tight hug, and grabbing her face with his hands, and kissing her, on the mouth. She kissed back, giggling while doing so. Ron started spinning her around again, and when he put her down, he hugged her softly, whispering in her ear, "My only love, and my only girl. Never forget I love you as much as Harry does, ok?" Hermione pulled back reculantly. She looked worried, and angered. She dropped her arms from his side, and looked him in his eyes.**

**"Whats going on Ron? Is something wrong? Tell me right not." she was getting red in the face, and she could hear her voice cracking. He always used, 'Never forget' in a sentence with her when something is wrong. Ron took one of his large hands, ruffling it into his hair, his eyes gleaming with sadness.**

**He frowned deeply, and took her hands in his. "I'm...I'm leaving...I need to go." he told her. She looked confused for a moment.**

**"What? What do you mean?" she asked him, tears brimming her eyes. **

**He faked a smile. "I'm...I'm sorry 'Mione, I can't get in the way of you anymore. I know you could never feel the same way about me like I do towards you. So, I'm going to sing something for you, and then, I doubt you'll find me for sometime." he whispered. Before she could protest, he grabbed the microphone. Harry went off the stage, Hermiones' hand in his, herself trailing behind. He pulled her into a hug when they were below, and they started watching Ron sing with so much emotion.**

**_"Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason _ **

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one_

_Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one_

_Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one..."_

**When he was done, he never gave the crowd a chance to applaud him, he ran out out the club, fast as ever. Hermione broke away from Harry, and stumbled though all of the chairs and tables, calling out Rons' name. She ran out of the club, and no one was there. The streets were empty. The wind was blowing, and he was gone.**


End file.
